Midnight Zalien Declaration
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: Austin and Ally had a bet that they could get Dez and Trish to be an official couple. Will Dez and Trish admit that they like each other? Will Dez win the tickets to the new Zaliens movie premiere? Sequel to 'Drowning in Flowers'


**AN: Hey guys! I'm starting a new short multi-chapter story, so I hope you all like it. :) **

* * *

"Dez! The new Zaliens movie is coming out! We've got to get tickets!" Austin yelled, running up to his friend who was sitting at a table at the outdoor food court. Dez looked up from his laptop.

"Uhhh, we can't; tonight's midnight premiere is all sold out in every movie theater within fifty miles from here," Dez informed him.

"What? That's not possible!" Austin exclaimed, disheartened by the news. "Tons of people are gonna be waiting in lines at stores for Black Friday shopping tonight. There should be less people at the movies," he contemplated logically, sitting down at the table across from Dez.

Dez nodded, his red hair bouncing on his forehead. "Why would they even release a movie at the same time as Black Friday shopping day?"

"I know, right? It's ridiculous!" added Austin.

"But…this mall's movie theater is having a short story writing contest and whoever wins gets two tickets to watch the new Zalien movie on the midnight premiere," Dez said cheerfully. "And I've just finished writing it right..." Dez pressed the 'enter' key on his laptop with a loud click. "...now! There, I've just sent it in," he beamed proudly.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see the movie with you if you win," Austin grinned, leaning back in his chair.

Dez closed his laptop. "Actually-"

"Hey guys!" greeted Trish brightly, strolling up to them and taking an empty seat next to Dez. "Guess who's taking a vacation from working this week!"

"I'm guessing it's you..." said Austin hesitantly. "Or did you just get fired again?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna try to find another job right now. We're off from school for Thanksgiving break, so I might as well take a break from working this week too," she explained.

"Makes sense," Dez acknowledged.

"Finally! A holiday where we _don't_ have to go to school. So much for Valentines Day..." said Austin.

"Yeah, I like how we can all just relax for a bit," mentioned Trish.

"I'm so tired; I stayed up all night writing my story about how the Zaliens invaded the Martians from the seventh galaxy in the third movie," Dez yawned, rubbing his eyes with his arm. Trish looked at him sympathetically.

"My favorite part from the third movie was when the Zaliens blew up the Zombie kingdom in the year 2084," Austin said.

"Ooh…It was actually during the year 2096," Trish corrected. "2084 would have been too early for the Zaliens to have recovered from the war in the neighboring galaxies," she smiled.

Dez chuckled. "Looks like Trish knows more about Zaliens than you do, Austin."

"Psssh, that was just one mistake," Austin scoffed, crossing his arms in front of himself. "By the way, how do you know if you win the contest?"

"They send you an email right before the midnight premiere. I made sure that my phone's email notifications are on," Dez answered, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Great," Austin replied. "You guys remember that we've got to get ready for the Annual Miami Music Video Awards that we're attending in a couple of hours, right?" he asked, looking at Trish and Dez's puzzled expressions. Trish furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? I don't remember having an awards show on my calendar," Trish said.

"You have a calendar?" Dez turned to her.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I don't have a calendar," she confessed.

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday," Dez remarked.

"Really, Dez? A calendar as a birthday gift?" Trish questioned. "That's pretty lame. It's even lamer than cloud-watching club."

"Hey!" Austin asserted.

"Well, what else do you need?" Dez asked Trish.

"A necklace, maybe some jewelry..."

"You need that stuff?" Austin asked.

"A pretty girl like you doesn't need to wear jewelry," Dez grinned. Trish smiled back.

"I don't understand why girls care about makeup and jewelry and all that," said Austin.

"Me neither," Trish said. "We just do," she shrugged her shoulders.

"So anyways, we're all going to meet at Sonic Boom right before noon as soon as we're all dressed for the awards show," said Austin, getting up from his chair. "I'm gonna get going now. See you guys!" he waved, heading toward the direction of the music store.

"Bye, Austin!" Dez shouted over to him. The two of them were left alone sitting at the table under the growing sunshine in the sky above.

"So, about what you said earlier," Trish started shyly. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do," he said softly, beginning to blush.

"Thanks," she replied, focusing on his eyes. They both remained quiet for a few seconds until Dez stood up and took his laptop off the table.

"I-I'd better go get dressed for the event," he said nervously.

Trish got up from her seat as well. "Uh, yeah, me too."

* * *

When noontime rolled by, Dez wore a suit while he was making his way toward the entrance to Sonic Boom. A few feet behind him, Trish spotted Dez and doubled her pace to catch up to him.

"Wow, Dez. You look great!" she complimented.

"Thanks! You look amazing," he smiled, admiring her dress. "The color red looks good on you."

"Thank you. It's my favorite color," she said.

"No way! It's my favorite color too!" Dez exclaimed. They arrived at the door, so Dez pulled it open and stood off to the side. "After you," he offered, motioning for her to go ahead.

"How chivalrous," observed Trish with a smile, walking through the entrance.

"Huh?"

"You're a gentleman," she explained briefly.

"Ohhh," he said in realization. "Anything for my friend," he said kindly while walking into the store.

After they had walked in, they saw Ally standing next to a couple of small tables covered in white tablecloths in a vacant spot in the store. Oddly, she didn't seem to be dressed for the formal awards show; she wore casual clothes at the moment like she usually did.

"Hey Ally!" Dez greeted. Ally looked up from arranging the plates on the tables.

"Hi guys!" she called out joyfully.

"Why aren't you wearing a fancy dress for the Miami Music Video Awards, Ally?" Trish questioned.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Dez.

"What're you two talking about?" Ally inquired. "There's no Miami Music Video Awards thing going on today. Who told you that?" Ally asked them, furrowing her eyebrows and looking confused.

"Austin told us to get ready for it, so we did," Dez answered, smoothing out his necktie.

"You mean I didn't have to spend a couple of hours getting ready? Ugh, what a waste of time!" Trish complained. Ally chuckled.

"I just threw this suit on," Dez stated. "But it's great that my tie matches your dress," he observed, turning toward Trish.

"Where is he? I've got to blame him for ruining a big part of my Thanksgiving Day," Trish said, annoyed at Austin.

"Hi guys!" Austin called out, trotting down the stairs that led to the practice room.

"Dude, Ally just said that there isn't an awards show today. Is that true?" Dez asked.

"Whaaat? You mean there isn't the Miami Music Video Awards today?" Austin gasped, joining his friends next to the counter.

"You thought there was?" Ally asked him. "Austin, that's _next week_…"

"Really? I did not know that," Austin stated.

"Huh? Austin, you made me and Dez get ready for nothing," Trish grumbled.

"Oops..?" Austin shrugged. Ally shrugged too.

"I'm starving," Dez said. "Do you guys want to go get some lunch at the food court?"

"We don't need to go to the food court," Ally smiled. "I made lunch! Guess what it is."

"Is it turkey?" Trish asked.

"Nope."

"How about soup?" asked Dez.

"Nuh-uh," replied Ally, shaking her head.

"Well, Ally, what is it?" asked Austin.

"Alright, wait for it..." Ally said, sprinting to the counter and grabbing a tray holding the food. "It's spaghetti! Yummmmm!"

She set the huge tray on one of the tables beside her. It was covered in a thick layer of tomato sauce and meatballs.

"Isn't spaghetti a bit messy? Me and Dez are wearing some fancy clothes here," Trish mentioned.

"Hmm, your dress is red, so it doesn't matter if you spill anything on it anyway," considered Dez.

"Oh, you're right," Trish thought.

"Okay everyone, take a seat!" said Ally as they all sat down. She sat with Austin at one table, so Dez and Trish had no choice but to sit together at the other one.

"Oh no! Ally, we haven't finished our new song yet!" said Austin, springing up from his chair. Ally did the same.

"Quick, let's go to the practice room!" shouted Ally. They both rushed up the stairs and shut the door behind them. Dez and Trish exchanged confused glances at each other.

"They're acting weird today," stated Trish. "Austin made us dress up all fancy for no reason, and now they've left us alone here with this huge plate of spaghetti…"

"Those two crazy lovebirds!" Dez scoffed, forking a meatball into his mouth.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review with what you think! Tell me your ideas, thoughts, and predictions! :) In other news, Happy Thanksgiving! This story's the sequel to 'Drowning in Flowers' which was the sequel to 'Ally's Thanksgiving Disaster' if you haven't guessed all that already. :P **

**- Cynthia**


End file.
